


radio silence

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, First Person, Gen, Silence, inner monologue, like one (1) swear that's the only reason for the teen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: In which Jeremy wonders about the lack of conversation going on in the back of his mind.





	radio silence

If you're close to someone for a bit, you start figuring out how they're feeling and what they're thinking based on only their actions.

Especially if someone's in your own head.

Thing is, the SQUIP doesn't show up as a person when it doesn't want to, and even when it does, it's usually not super expressive. Right now, it's just...quiet. Like, lurking in the back of my mind. I've gotten used to the silent tugs in the back of my mind, an indication that the SQUIP is looking through my memories. It usually works through this at night when I'm asleep - and it can tell if I'm really asleep or just lying silently in bed - but sometimes it has to do work on its own. Now what work, I don't know, but with everything Michael told me at the party - before our fight, I guess - well...

Okay, so I don't believe anything he said. The problem is when you get the SQUIP out, right? And I don't want that.

But still. It's weird. I mean, it's high school. What isn't? But...this isn't your usual high school shit. This is - honestly, I don't even know what to call it now.

I consider calling out into the empty space, but I know the SQUIP's still there. I can feel it, practically moving about in the back of my mind. I imagine a Keanu Reeves-looking dude wandering around, like, offices or something in the back of my brain. No, wait, that's dumb.

A small shock in the back of my mind reminds me to calm the hell down. I wait in anticipation for a few seconds, expecting some sort of dialogue, but there's nothing. Just the same silence that's been there for the past few hours. It makes me nervous, and the SQUIP knows that, but I don't think it cares.

Just human error, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so, weird thought. red mountain dew deactivates the squip, but the chip itself is still there, right? like even if it's not doing anything, wouldn't it still be implanted into the back of his brain? or did the people at the hospital take it out? bc if they didn't, that seems, uh, kinda dangerous


End file.
